Rolling In The Deep
by BrieQuafflepuncher
Summary: In the  midst of battle, a battered and underestimated boy works his way through the flames to say goodbye to Luna Lovegood.


Luna Lovegood was swallowed by the crowd of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins had been banished to the dungeons and Luna was glancing over multiple heads as Mcgonagall set the protection that would only last so long. Luna bit her lip but kept a smile on her face.

Luna noticed Harry slipping away from the crowd and followed him quickly.

"Harry!" Luna called.

"I'm kind of busy right now Luna!" Harry called back.

"But Harry!" Luna tried once more.

"Luna! Can it wait?" Harry said, his feet pounding up the staircase.

"Harry Potter!" Luna shouted, "You will listen to me right now!"

Harry turned around to face the shouting Lovegood, "What is it Luna?"

"Do you remember what Cho said? She said no one _alive_ has seen the diadem!" Luna said, "So we need to talk to someone _dead!_"

* * *

><p>Luna threw a spell at a death eater and the death eater blocked it quickly, and before Luna could even get another spell in the death eater had shouted.<p>

"AVADA KEDARVA!" and the spell was whizzing quickly at Luna when suddenly someone cast a protego and Luna glanced over to see Neville Longbottom.

"Thank you Neville! You just saved my life." Luna smiled, "I should've moved - I guess I was startled, the Wrackspurts are going mad.."

Neville threw her a boyish grin, "It was nothing much really!" Neville said, falling down when a spell hit him.

Luna was startled but ran over to Neville, casting a protego over them.

"Neville, are you okay?" Luna said, her eyes wide and startled as her hands traveled to his chest, tears brimming her eyes. It couldn't be, Neville Longbottom couldn't die. Neville's eyes slid closed and Luna darted up, breaking the protego shield and shouting.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" Luna shouted at the Death Eater that had killed Neville.

Luna felt hands on her shoulders and she turned around to see Neville.

"Not dead yet, Lovegood." Neville grinned.

Luna was about to speak but was interrupted by the crashing of his lips against hers.

"But we'll both be dead by dawn." Neville said, pulling away only to leave a few inches between them, "And in that case, I want to die knowing I did that."

Luna smiled, "Wrackspurts still messing with your head?"

"Nah, I think it's you messing with my head this time." Neville said, pecking her on the lips and then pulling out the sword of Godric Gryffindor, "Anyways, I've got to go and kill Nagini, perhaps I'll see you later? Perhaps not?"

"Who knows? Anything can happen." Luna said, as a spell whizzed past her head.

* * *

><p>"Neville Longbottom? Who would've known?" Lavender Brown said as her and Luna fought death eaters.<p>

"Mmm." Luna said, a trickle of sweat on her forehead as she hexed another death eater.

"Umph!" Lavender shouted when a spell hit her square in the chest. Luna glanced over to see Lavender had fallen - and she was now turning a deathly pale.

"Lavender!" Luna called but was then being restrained, by one of the Weasley twins as Fenir Greyback approached Lavender Brown. His mouth nearing her neck.. as he began.. to eat her.

Then a spell whizzed past and hit Fenir and he flew off Lavender.

"No!" Luna cried, breaking free of the Weasley twin and running over to Lavender, gently drawing a finger across her cheek. Luna felt her stomach leap when she saw the teeth marks and bleeding on the side of Lavender's neck, she had to close her eyes to avoid passing out.

* * *

><p>Luna stood in the crowd of bloodied and bruised fighters as there was a big space between the crowds.<p>

"If you want to live! Step forward.. join us!" Voldemort said, and Draco Malfoy stepped forward.

Luna felt pity for the boy. His parents had to beckon him over several times, this was the point where Draco Malfoy, had no idea where he stood.

Then, Neville stepped forward, and Luna made a move to move forward but was held back with a touch of the arm.

"I'll join you, when hell freezes over!" Neville shouted, and then he made a mad dash for Nagini and sliced his head off.

Luna stepped forward and casted a protego spell over Neville and Neville quickly was swallowed by the crowd of warriors once more.

Neville stumbled over to Luna and she brushed a piece of hair over his face.

"You almost died." Luna said, frowning.

Neville's breathing was hard and labored, "Yeah I almost did. But it was quite a thrill wasn't it?"

Luna rolled her eyes and then she couldn't contain herself anymore, she threw her arms around Neville's waist and laid her head on his chest, hugging him tightly. Seeing him almost die twice in one night was driving her mad.

While they were hugging, a fight was ensuring between Harry and Voldemort, Luna watched closely.

The battle seemed to last for hours as the fight came close to it's breaking point every now and then.

"Come on.." Luna said, hugging Neville tighter to her. Luna even closed her eyes after a while.

"Oi, Luna." Neville said, "It's over."

"What?" Luna asked, opening her eyes to see Voldemort on the ground, dying, "Well that's quite curious." She said as he burst into millions of pieces.

"The war's over!" Neville called, throwing a hand up in the air and letting out a shout.

* * *

><p>The dead had to be sorted, it was a horrid task, but it had to be done. Luna was busy walking around the corridors watching for dead bodies...missing ears.. and she decided to clean up blood on the way as she walked.<p>

"Luna." Neville said, coming up to Luna and kissing her.

"What was that you said about being dead by dawn?" Luna said, smiling.

Neville laughed, "Blimey, after that act I was pretty sure I was going to be dead. And then you'd be alive, all by yourself, without me."

Luna poked him, "Well, according to my poke, it seems that you're alive."

"Well bloody hell." Neville Longbottom said, as Draco Malfoy approached the new couple.

"Longbottom..Lovegood. I wanted to, apologize for everything." Draco said to Neville, "After all these years, I want to disappear in peace."

"Disappear? And where do you reckon you're going?" Neville asked him.

"Into hiding." Draco shrugged.

"Thank you, for apologizing." Luna gave him a smile and took his hand, "Merlin, after all these years, I thought you'd come over here to torture us and then disappear. You are quite a confused boy, aren't you?"

Draco seemed surprised by the sudden touch, "I was. But I know where I want to be right now, but my father is still on Voldemort's side..so I reckon it's about time I make my own decisions and go into hiding."

"You will write, won't you?" Luna smiled.

"Y-You actually _want _me to write you? Bloody hell, I thought after all these years you'd much rather have me erased from your memory." Draco muttered.

"It's better to move on, I hear." Luna said, "And I'd like to get to know the real you, not the bully you."

"I agree with her, you'll write us, won't you Malfoy _- Draco_.?" Neville asked, wrapping a arm around Luna's waist.

"Course I will." Draco said, smiling, "Thank you for not giving up on me." Draco gave them a wave and then walked off.

"You really are something aren't you? If you weren't here I would've punched the bloody hell out of that guy." Neville said.

Luna rolled her eyes, "That's just the wrackspurts talking."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one shot :)<strong>


End file.
